Forbidden Love
by Pokecutie225
Summary: Pac finally reveals his feeling for that special pink ghost, Pinky! The others, though, don't approve. How will they get through it? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

/Well, I'm not dead? But I haven't updated in over a year, and for that I apologize. I hope to update kinda often, but I can't make any promises ^^''

After class, Pac was wandering around, looking for something to do. Betrayus hadn't launched an attack on Pacopolis for some reason, so he was waiting. While waiting, though, he got to thinking about ghosts, and the quad in particular. He wasn't really too concerned with Blinky, Inky, or even Clyde, but the one he lied to the first day they met.

"Pinky…" he said in sadness before looking up into the sky. While looking, he saw that pink ghost at just the right moment. He backed up as Pinky flew down in front of him, accompanied by Inky. She landed in front of him and smiled.

"Good morning, Paccums." she said happily. He scratches the back of his head and looked down.

"Oh...hey, Pinky." he said sadly, making her wonder aloud.

"Paccums, what's wrong? Is it that little gothic one? You want me to go her?" she asked, making Pac laugh.

"No, no, it's not Cyli, it's just...stuff." he thought for a moment before speaking up with an excuse. "School stuff."

"Well, only if you say so." she gave up quite easily, throwing him off for a minute.

"Actually, Pinky...it's more than school." He looked up to her and smiled to her, getting a smile back. "Would you be able to meet me in the dead center of the maze? I wanna tell you, but I wanna tell you alone. Can you do that?" She smiled big and nodded her head quickly.

"Of course, Paccums!" she said happily, both of them forgetting about Inky, who was in the trees listening in. He grinned and flew off, catching Pinky's eye. She flew up after him and chased him, going into the maze. Pac waved and started walking back to his dorm room to talk to Spiral. Spiral was really smooth with girls, but he told Pac, multiple times, that the girl he wanted wasn't available right now, and so he was waiting. Pac went into the room and was met with Spiral lying on the couch, snoring loudly. Pac tapped his face a few times, with nothing yielding. Pac decided to take his own hand and smack him with it, which woke him up instantly. He looked around in confusion, then looked at Pac.

"Oh, hey Pacster. What's up?" He asked, with Pac sitting at the end of the couch.

"I need help. Like, a lot of help." He said honestly.

"Yeah, that stuff was pretty hard to digest...I would ask Cyli if I we-" Spiral was cut off by Pac.

"With a girl! I need help with a girl!" Pac confessed and lowered his head. Spiral just grinned and got closer.

"Well, she does like flowers. And ghost hunting, go take her out." It took Pac a minute to think before speaking.

"It's...not Cyli." Pac stated which blew Spiral away.

"W-well, if it's not her, then who is it? Is it Braces? Please tell me it's not Braces, I don't like Braces." Pac stopped his friend with a clearing of the throat. Spiral looked over to him and sweatdropped. "Right...sorry."

"D-do I have to tell you who it is?" Pac looked down and the other way to hide his blush. Spiral pat his back.

"Calm down, dude. I won't judge you. But every girl likes things different." Spiral looked at him and smiled. Pac swallowed his fear and did his best to speak up, only to be met with a small whisper. Spiral spoke again. "Do you wanna whisper it?" he asked his friend, o which Pac got up close and whispered her name into his ear.

"P...Pinky" Pac felt a huge weight on his chest disappear, and his friend get a horrified look.

"Pac, ghosts are not girls, they're plasma. They can't be held, or kissed, or anything like that. Hell, you probably can't even fuck them, why the hell do you want Pinky?" His voice was starting to raise, and Pac shushed him.

"And you said you wouldn't judge me…" Pac got up and went towards the door, but Spiral beat him to it, getting in front of Pac to stop him.

"Pacster, I'm sorry, I just...I thought you hated ghosts. I swear it won't happen again, but if you still want my help, I would suggest sitting back down." Pac said nothing, but went to sit back down on the couch. Spiral followed him and sat down as well. After about 3 hours of quite awkward advice and tutorials (This is straight, not yaoi, so shush) of how to woo and, surprisingly, how to kiss. Pac was on his way with a few flowers in hand. He walked into the maze to meet with Pinky, who was there waiting. She turned to him and saw her. Her hair was, for the most part, straight, and she had on what looked like lipstick. She smiled to him and blinked, revealing her caked eyelids. She smiled and drifted closer to him, letting him hold out his flowers. She smiled and sniffed them, Smiling to him.

"Oh Paccums, they're beautiful. Thank you." She stated to him. He started walking away, gesturing her to follow him. She did just that, and followed him to a dead end. He copied Spirals words.

"This is me right now, trapped with my emotions bottled up inside. And I wanted to talk to you alone for a very good reason." He got closer to her and told her to close her eyes. She did, and was met with lips to hers. Her eyes widened to the sight of her Paccums kissing her, on the lips, her hair curled back and his cheeks and nose turned cherry red. He broke it off and smiled to her.

"Pinky, I've been lying to you. Let me make it up to you with the truth. I...love you." She smiled to him and kissed the tip of his nose, but he backed away before she could. "But this is the only way we can do this. If anyone knew we felt this way, I…" He cut off. But Pinky understood, and replied with a nod.

"I understand, Paccums. I'll still bug you, though." She grinned and made them both laugh. Pac smiled lightly to her.

"Fine by me. Speaking of, I need to get back. I was supposed to go meet up with Cyli, but I told her I would be late. I'll see you later?" He asked, and she nodded, flying away.

"See you later, Paccums!"


	2. Chapter 2

/Hello all! Just a warning, imagery is going to be very strong here, so here's where the teen rating comes in :D It's after Cyli leaves, so go ahead and skip if you want. Anywhore *cue RayWilliamJohnson face here* Enjoy it.

Pac went on his way to school, thinking about last night in the maze. Someone ran up to him and stopped his walking. It was Skeebo, and he was laughing with a photo in hand. Pac swiped the photo away to look at it, and he got sick to his stomach.

"H-H-HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS?!" Pac yelled to his classmate. On the picture was Pac holding Pinky in a kiss, with a heavy blush on his face. He ripped it up and ate it, keeping on his way. Skeebo yelled to him while he was walking.

"You'll never know, plasma-sucker!" Pac groaned and put his hand on his head in anger and sadness. It took him a few minutes to get there, but it felt like hours. He took his seat and put his head down.

"Pac, are you alright?" He heard the comfort of Cylindria next to him, patting his back.

"Did you see it, too?" he asked in defeat.

"See what?" Skeebo, who was actually on time for once, handed Cyli a picture. She got an angry look on her face and looked Skeebo in the face.

"Skeebo, don't you think you've made Pac miserable enough already? Why the heck are you pulling this crap on him now? It's well-made…" she paused for a moment before speaking again. "But still fake. Pac would never do something that stupid!" Pac appreciated Cyli standing up for him, but he felt ever more nervous.

"Cyli, it's fine. Talk about it after class, its about to start." Pac stated. Almost as if on cue, the teacher came in. Cyli and Skeebo both sat down, and class went on as normal. The bell rang to indicate lunch. Any other day Pac would be thrilled, but today he just left school. Cyli ran after him, finally watching up to him.

"Pac, hold on!" Cyli stopped him and held the picture to him. "I want to know the truth; is this real?" Pac looked the other way and kept walking. Cyli walked beside him. "Pac come o-" She was interrupted with Pac taking the picture from him.

"Cyli, I said drop it. Why doesn't anyone understand basic requests?" Cyli nodded to him and looked down.

"right…well, would you mind if we met up afterschool? I wanna go over what we learned today, I don't quite get it." Pac nodded.

"Yeah, but tell the teacher that I'm ill, and that I just went on back to my room. Can you do that?" Cyli nodded and smiled.

"I can do that." She said to him before going on her way. He went his way as well, back towards his dorm room. He got there and laid face-down on his bed. He heard that voice again, that sweet, comforting voice.

"Paccums, are you alright?" He looked up to see Pinky with a worried look on her face. He smiled to her.

"I'm fine, Pinky, I promise. Just a little bit blech."

"Why blech? Was it me? Oh Paccums, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you sick. Oh, I feel terrible. I should just-" Pinky was grabbed with one arm and brought to lay next to Pac.

"Pinky, you didn't do anything." He said to her and got out the picture he took from Cyli, giving it to her.

"This…this is us. How did you get this?"

"My friend gave it to me, its going through school, and probably all of Pacopolis."

"Oh, Paccums, I'm so sorry. I wish I could help."

"I do, too." He spoke softly and brought her closer to him, so their faces were touching. She smiled and cuddled up with him. " I do, too…" The two lay in a silent, loving embrace. This went on for about 15 minutes, until his phone rang. He jumped in surprise and picked it up quickly. "H-hello?" The voice on the other end spoke as if nothing had changed.

"Pac-man, Is that you? This is the president."

"Y-yeah, mister President, it's me. What do you need?" He was expecting the worst.

"First, why aren't you in school? And second, Sir Cumference would like to speak alone with you, I believe he said it's about Betrayus." He finished speaking, and Pac just nodded.

"I'll be right over, sir." He stated, then hung up the phone, groaning into his pillow and getting pat on the back by his favorite little pink ghost.

"You want me to go?" She asked gently, and he nodded once.

"Yeah, you don't wanna get caught in here with me, trust me." He said. She pecked his cheek and flew away, his eyes threatening to spill tears out. He grabbed the pillow and began sobbing into it. He was dragged out of it by a knock. The person that knocked spoke up.

"Pac, you alright? We got let out early today." It was Cyli, and he got up. As he got to the door, he wiped his eyes, then opened it, letting the magenta pac-worlder inside to see his glossy, bloodshot eyes. He grabbed her in a tight hug.

"It's all true! I'm so sorry, I never knew this would happen!" He was hysterical, and Cyli got out of the hug to take him to sit down on his bed. She saw pink ectoplasm sitting there, and she held back a whimper. Pac looked at her. "I came here, she came in after me, I pulled her down to shut her up about getting me sick, and we just, well, cuddled. No funny business."

"Oh, I didn't think you would. But why are you crying?" She sat down next to him and gave him a hug, letting him cry into her. She rubbed his back and listened to his story, feeling for him. "Oh Pac...what can I do to help?" He looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Get rid of everyone on Pacopolis. Or just stay here as a shoulder and sister." She smiled and kissed his cheek, something she had been doing for about 3 years now, kind of like a friendly thing.

"I'll take the second option, thanks" They both chuckled and he looked out the window and saw his little tree sitting on the inside, making his eyes widen.

"Oh shit, I gotta go!" He said before running into his and Spiral's bathroom to shower. She decided to leave him a note saying she would keep her cell line open, and left to give him privacy. While he was in the shower, he thought he saw Pinky come in. He watched her slowly enter the hot steam of the water. She got up next to him and whispered some choice words to him, making him shudder. He pushed her against the glass of the door and crashed his lipss on hers. He Backed up and smacked himself to realize it was only his imagination. He sighed and finished up his showering, cursing his teenage hormones for making him imagine having wild shower sex with a ghost, and enjoying it too much. He got out and dried off, looking around to make sure it was only his imagination, and to his relief, it was. He got his berry container and left on his way, leaving the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Pac found his way to Sir Cumference's lab, eager to get away the emberrassment of Pacopolis. He walked in and was immediately greeted by Fuzzbits. Pac laughed and picked up the furry little monster, looking around for Sir Cumference. He was greeted by a television turning on and showing the newscaster, reporting at the dormatory where Pac and Spiral lived. The big headline on the bottom was "Pac-man: Defender, or Lover of the Ghosts?" Pac clenched his teeth and ran to the TV, punching the glass to make it break and the TV no longer working. Sir Cumference looked at him.

"Whoa, now, sonny. Calm down." Pac looked at him, his eyes filled with anger and hatred. He stared at the green Pacopolian intently, his voice beginning to break and waver.

"I don't think you understand. My life is pretty much over. Someone…" He had to wipe his eyes of the tears spilling from them. "Someone got a picture of me and Pinky kissing. I'm the laughing stock of Pacopolis. Hell, probably the world!" Pac fell onto his knees and sobbed, Fuzzbits coming over to comfort him. Pac hugged the monster gently, making sure not to hurt him. Sir Cumference kneeled down and pat his back.

"Come on, now, calm down. Besides, it's fake, right? Just tell them straight up it's a fake picture." Pac looked up to the older man, making him realize the truth. Pac simply shook his head and spoke softly.

"It's not fake…" He curled into a little ball.

"Well, how about this for a suggestion?" He got closer and smiled, speaking softly as well. "Go out, tell Pacopolis with pride. I guarantee they won't comment too much on it if they know it doesn't bother you. How about we talk to The President, get his opinion?" Pac nodded and stood up, wiping his eyes and nose. Sir Cumference gave him a handkerchief, which he gladly took. The two left to the presidents office, Pac seeing Pinky on the way. He ran into the hedge maze.

"Sir Cumferencee, I'll meetcha there, alright?" He ran in and followed the ghost to the center of the maze, getting to her. She was getting yelled at by her friends.

"Pinkyy, what the nether were you thinking?" Inky yelled to the pink ghost, and Blinky joined in.

"You could've gotten booted out of the Nether. You probably are, actually! Did you think of this when you kissed that lemon ball?" He waited for a second for her to say something, at which point Pac intervened.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Pac yelled in anger. The ghosts fled, and Pac hugged the now crying ghost. "Oh pinky, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…" Pinky took his giant hand and held it in both of hers.

"It's both of ours." Pac looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"A-alright, if you say so." Pac looked at her, and remembered why he came i in the first place. "Oh, Pinky, I wanted to tell you, Sir Cumference and I talked, and we came up with a solution." Pinky looked at him.

""W-well, what is it, Paccums?" She asked, and he answered with a smile, switching their hands so he was holding hers.

"Let's tell everyone, make it public, and take pride in it. And if you ARE exiled from the Nether, you can come live with me and Spiral. I'll make sure he doesn't mind." Pinky hugged him tight.

"If you think it'll work, then let's do it." They both smiled and walked out of the maze, hearing the reporter talking.

"...with the steady rise in Nether attacks, It's about time our hero shaped up and got his head out of the clouds" The two looked at each other and went out before she could sign off. "This has bee-well, here's our little hero now. Tell me, is the famed picture fake?" Pac shook his head.

"No, it's 100% true." The news reporter's jaw dropped, and Pinky leans into the microphone to speak up.

"Yep, it's absolutely true." Pac smiled and kissed Pinkys cheek, getting ectoplasm on his lips. The cameraman dropped his camera on the grassy maze floor with a thud, making the two chuckle. Pinky flew back into the maze, leaving Pac to go to the Presidents office, where he met Sir Cumferencee and the big Pac-worlder himself. He looked at Pac with a serious face.

"Pac-man, you made a very brave choice just now."

_Even though I did it about a half hour ago…_ "Thank you, Mister President"

"But, that doesn't mean you aren't going to be criticized for, excuse my language, your shitbrain choice to meet with that ghost in the maze. Although you made a good choice to come out and say the truth with pride, it was caused by a terrible choice. I have heard from the berryvine that Pinky has been kicked from the Nether. Did you anticipate that?" Before he could get Pac down, he spoke up to defend himself.

"Yes, sir. She will stay in my dorm with me and Spiral, I already cleared it with him." _Why the hell did i say that…? _He began kicking himself in the shin mentally.

"Fantastic. I hope it doesn't backfire on you. If I may snoop around a bit, is this your first girlfriend?" Pac scratchedd the back of his head nervously.

"Y-yeah, it kinda is…" Sir Cumference's snow-white eyebrow raised.

"Kinda? Well, how do you mean, kinda?"

"Well, I...may have...never mind, it's not relevant, it's not a relationship thing." The President shook his head.

"Well, now you have to say it. You don't mention something, and then not say it." Pac groaned and his his face in his hands.

"I-I experimented when I f-first got my dorm…" He glanced up at him and finished. "W...with Spiral."

"Well, I do say! Is that why you two are so close?" Pac nodded once. "Well, be wary of women. They can be wonderful, but also terrible. That is all." The President nodded and watched Pac turn to leave, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

/Hey guys :D I'm actually motivated to do things today, so there might be a double update today, not sure. Well, enjoy!

Oh wait, Explaination time! I imagine Pac being the guy every girl wants, but doesn't show it. Also, Daisy MIGHT be posted on my dA, link is in my Bio, so, yeah. NOW you can enjoy :)

Heeeeeeere's Daisy! art/Daisy-421237839?ga_submit_new=10%253A1387656567

Pac went on his way to go back to this dorm, where he met nwith spiral. He watched pac come in and sit next to him.

"Hey, Pacster. Is what Cyli told me true?" Pac simply nodded.

"Yeah, didn't you see the news?" Spiral found the TV remote and flipped on the TV, it automatically turning to the news. There, Spiral saw Pinky talking into a microphone with him by her side. After she got done talking, Pac kissed her cheek and the camera cut out just as it began facing the sky. Spiral looked appauled. "Now that you've seen that, I want to ask you if Pinky can stay here, with me, and with us. I'll figure out what she eats, and ill give it to her. She'll sleep in my bed, eat my food, and if she showers, I'll clean it up after she's done." Spiral looked down on his hero friend.

"Only if she stays on your bed, I don't want plamsa on my bed." He started laughing, with Pac joining in soon after. The young hero stood up and walked towards the door, picking up the phone before he completely forgot.

"Connect to Cylandria." He said in a strong, firm voice, soon greeted with a preppy voice on the other end.

"Well, hello there! I'm Daisy, are you calling for me?" Her voice flattened" Or that punk emo chick?"

"I'll take the punk emo chick, thanks." He heard the voice tell Cyli in a pissed-off tone that she had a phone call.

"Cylandria speaking." He smiled with the voice of his best friend.

"Hey Cyli, can I meet up with you tonight? I wanna talk to you." The girl on the other end nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing, where do you wanna meet at?" Daisy perked up and went up closer, trying to hear what he was saying.

"H-how about the school, outside the gate?"

"I would love to, I'll see you in a bit." She hung up the phone and turned around to see Daisy face-to-face. She was a vibrant purple color with fiery orange eyes, brownish hair with pink streaks falling infront of one with heavy curls going down her back and ending where her body did. She grinned.

"Well, looks like he's finally fessing up. I always knew he was into you." She chuckled. "My condoms are in my second drawer, make sure to keep it down." Cyli's face went red.

"W-we are not coming back here to have sex, so I won't need your condoms." Daisy smiled at her friend.

"Well, lets get you all dressed up to meet with him. Come on, I'll even do all of it." Shee took Cyli's hand and locked them both in the spacious bathroom.

Pac was waiting up on the school gate, keeping watch for his friend. He saw a magenta ball coming his way, and he smiled at her, jumping off the 5 foot gate with almost no injuries, besides a cracked hand. He looked at her and saw the eyeshadow, making her eyes pop, with heavy mascara and ruby-red lipstick that added years to her age, and made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Hi, Pac. Sorry about the make-up, I told Daisy not to, but she didn't listen." Pac nodded and smiled at her.

"I understand, Cyli." She smiled and get up closer to him, making him back up a bit and divert his eyes. She grabbed his cheeks and made their noses touch, putting a red blush on his face.

"I'm glad you do. And I'm glad you asked me to come out here tonight." Pac swallowed and took her hands off.

"Oh yeah? And why would that b-" He was cut off when he was tackled down, Cyli was on top of him, with her lips on hers, His eyes widened and he rolled over so he was on top. After he had the power th, he got off her and stared at her. "Cyli, why the hell would you pull something like this? Remember what happened the last time me and someone else kissed?" She nodded and grabbed his elbows to bring him closer.

"But she was a ghost." Right then, they heard a camera shutter. It sounded like it was off in the trees. Pac got up and took off after it, noticing a tube of lipstick left by whoever did it. Cyli walked over.

"Well, that looks like Daisy's lipstick. I'll go ahead and talk to her" Cyli ran off, regretting not bring her hoverboard. Pac sighed an began to walk back, only to be greeted by his ghosty friend, Clyde.

"Hey Pac, you know where Pinky went off to? Inky wanted to talk to her." Pac shook his head,

"Your guess is as good as mine." He kept on walking and saw a glowing pink blob on the ground in the forest. Hee went to it and saw Pinky about to cry. He ran over to her and kneeled next to her.

"P-Pinky, what's wrong? If it's about Cyli, I swear she tackled me, I only rolled over so I could get off her." Pinky shook her head.

"No, Paccums. I'm exlied from the Nether. I can never go back…" Pac's jaw dropped and he pulled the ghost into a hug.

"O-oh, Pinky...I'm so sorry. How about you come stay with me and Spiral? He's alright with it." Pinky smiled.

"Thank you, Paccums." She took his hand in hers


End file.
